Teman rasa pacar
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Mereka berdua sangat dekat, bukan berarti mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi mereka hanyalah teman, Cuma teman, tidak lebih. Ini adalah kisah yang menceritakan kehidupan Naruto dan Sakura yang notabenya hanyalah teman. Warning: Inside/ NaruSakuDay 3/4 dan maaf telat!


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn: OOC, AU, Typo, dan semua yang ada didalam Fict ini.**

 **Pairng: Naruto x Sakura.**

 **Teman Rasa Pacar**

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

Keadaan ini membuatnya tak nyaman. Ramai dan panas. Sakura Haruno tak begitu menyukai keramaian, namun ia terpaksa hadir hanya demi menjaga perasaan sang kekasih.

Tidak nyaman jika menolak undangan dari kekasih sendiri.

Sakura rasa ini sudah cukup. Setidaknya sudah hadir walau hanya bisa sebentar, dan saatnya ia pulang. Keramaian ini sangatlah tidak nyaman, terlebih dengan tambahan musik bagi pasangan yang ingin menari.

Lelahnya sampai segini saja. Sekarang Sakura ingin pulang.

Tak mudah menemukan keberadaan Sasuke dikeramaian ini, hingga membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit barulah Sakura menemukan yang tengah dicari.

Terlihat sekumpulan para pria yang tengah berbincang tak jauh dari panggung dansa. Tanpa basa-basi Sakura segera menghampiri Sasuke yang tampak asyik bersama teman-teman.

"Sasuke.." Sakura menarik-narik lengan Sasuke untuk menyadarkannya dari keseruan.

Pria berdandan emo dengan penampilan formal itu mendapat panggilan. Segera ia menoleh dan ternyata Sakura yang menyadarkannya dari keseruan ini. "Oh, Sakura. Ada apa sayang?"

Sakura tersenyum kikuk. Malu kepada teman-teman kampus Sasuke. Mereka berada fakultas yang berbeda, otomatis tidak begitu mengenali teman-teman Sasuke.

Hanya beberapa saja yang Sakura ketahui, selebihnya mereka asing bagi Sakura— tak terkecuali Sasuke.

"Aku pamit pulang." Bisik gadis itu.

Mendengarnya sontak membuat Sasuke agak terkejut. "Cepat sekali?" Ia tidak setuju dengan keinginan Sakura.

"Maaf.. aku tidak enak badan." Hanya alasan semata, sebab Sakura benar-benar tidak tahan lagi berada di acara pesta ini terlalu lama.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Keadaan ini membuatnya bingung. "Bagaimana aku meninggalkan pesta ini.. Ayah berpesan kepadaku untuk melayani tamu sebelum beliau kembali dari kantor."

Mendadak ada laporan penting yang datang dari kantor, membuat Fugaku Uchiha melenggang dengan tergesa dan menitipkan para tamu kepada sang Putra.

Sampai saat ini Fugaku belum kembali, padahal sejak petang tadi belilau pergi. Sebelum sempat melihat kehadiran Sakura disini.

"Sebentar lagi ya, kalau sekarang aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Ayah menitipkan pesta ini kepadaku." Jelas si Uchiha bungsu.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala sebagai tanda penolakan. "Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa pulang naik taksi." Pokoknya ia tidak tahan dan ingin secepat mungkin tiba di rumah. Disini terlalu membosankan.

"Ayolah Sakura, dua puluh menit lagi." Sasuke tak kan melepas Sakura begitu saja mengingat hari semakin malam. Terlalu berbahaya dan beresiko jika mengizinkan dia pulang sendirian.

Terdengar helaan nafas. "..tidak bisa, soalnya masih ada beberapa tugas yang harus aku selesaikan malam ini juga. Besok sudah waktunya menyerahkan tugas-tugas itu kepada Kakashi - _Sensei_."

Sasuke turut menghela nafas. Berat sekali melepaskan Sakura.

"Maaf.. sepertinya ada yang sedang membutuhkan tumpangan?" Seseorang turut ambil andil dalam masalah kecil mereka.

Melihat orang itu adalah Naruto sontak membuat Sasuke tersenyum lega. "Kebetulan sekali.." Ia menepuk pundak lelaki muda itu, yang merupakan teman undangan Sakura dalam acara malam ini. "Sakura ingin pulang sekarang, apa kau tak keberatan mengantarnya?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Tidak sama sekali.. kebetulan aku juga ingin pulang. Aku lelah."

Akhirnya Sasuke bisa menghela nafas lega. "Baiklah. Tolong jaga Sakura untukku." Pintanya sebelum melepas Sakura. "Hubungi aku kalau terjadi apa-apa." Ia tersenyum tipis seperti biasanya. Kebiasaan lelaki yang bersifat dingin.

Sakura tak heran lagi.

Sang kekasih pingkish balas tersenyum. "Selamat malam." Setelah itu ia melenggang. Membawa diri mengikuti Naruto dari langkah belakang.

Sementara itu Sasuke kembali ke tempat tamu berkumpul. Rundingan dadakan tadi membuatnya menjauh sejenak dari mereka, dan tentunya tidak nyaman karena meninggalkan tamu penting.

Saat berada di luar hawa dingin menyerang kulit. Tembusnya hingga ke tulang. Sakura merinding karena rasa dingin ini, dan terjadinya cuaca dingin karena malam gulita yang tengah mendung.

Menyadari ketidak nyamanan Sakura dengan cuaca, Naruto segera melepas jas hitam miliknya kemudian sengaja ia kenakan untuk Sakura. Memakaikannya tanpa seizin dari si empu sementara menyisakan dirinya hanya dengan kemeja putih.

Awalnya Sakura terkejut karena tindakan Naruto, namun sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum kecil. "Terimakasih." Ucapnya.

Naruto baru ingat akan satu hal begitu melihat letak motor miliknya. "Sebaiknya kita naik taksi saja." Tawarnya.

"Kenapa?" Sakura dibuat heran akan tawaran tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti melangkah lalu menatap Sakura. "..aku tidak punya mobil." Ia nyengir. Sakura mendengus geli.

"Kau pikir aku punya mobil atau motor?" Gadis itu menarik tangan Naruto. Membawanya menghampiri tempat motor pria itu terparkir di halam Hotel tempat Uchiha mengadakan pesta. "Semuanya bukan milikku. Ayah dan Ibuku pemilik sebenarnya.. hanya sesekali aku pinjam."

Tak heran bila Naruto belum punya apa-apa untuk saat ini, mengingat teman pirang Sakura itu orang pendatang baru yang berasal jauh dari luar kota lainnya.

Naruto memulai kehidupan seorang diri dari nol. Hidup jauh dari kedua orang tua dan bekerja paruh waktu untuk biaya kuliah serta hidup disini.

Dia anak rantauan. Ingin mendapat kesuksesan di kota orang.

"Sampai sekarang aku masih mendapat bantuan dari Ayah dan Ibu." Naruto menaiki motor lalu membawanya keluar dari barisan. "..hanya _support_." Ia tertawa gelak sendiri.

Sakura terkikik. "Baka." Beberapa dari mereka tahu kisah hidup Naruto, tetapi tak pernah tahu rupa kedua orang tuanya.

Sudah lama Naruto menetap di Konoha. Dua tahun, dan selama itu pula sudah beberapa kali dia menyempatkan diri untuk pulang mengunjungi orang tua.

"Ayo naik! Kalau tidak cepat nanti hujan turun lebih dulu." Sebagai pengaman Naruto menyerahkan helm kepada Sakura. "Kita tak pernah tahu kapan hujan akan turun." Ia berjaga-jaga agar mereka tak kehujanan saat dalam perjalanan.

Sakura menggunakan bahu Naruto untuk berpegang saat menaiki motor tersebut. "Kau mengantarkan aku pulang, lalu bagaimana dengan pacarmu?"

Satu yang terlupakan. Tak hanya Sakura, tapi Naruto juga punya seorang kekasih yang cantik. Kedetakan mereka hanyalah sebatas teman biasa, bukan sahabat atau gebetan.

"Dia bisa pulang bersama kakaknya. Kau tahu bukan seperti apa keluarga Hyuga memperlakukan anak-anak mereka.." Naruto baru tahu akan sesulit ini menjalin hubungan dengan keluarga kolongmerat. Tak mudah untuknya kerap bersama Hanabi.

"Semua orang juga tahu." Setetes air membasahi hidung Sakura. "..hujan mendahului kita." Tampaknya mereka harus singgah disuatu tempat agar tak kehujanan.

Naruto sudah menduga ini akan terjadi, sebab itu ia ingin taik taksi tadi. "Harusnya kau tak menolak saat aku mencarikan taksi." Keluhnya. Kalau begini jalan pulang mereka jadi terhambat.

"..yang terjadi biarlah terjadi." Dengusan Naruto lolos akibat jawaban tersebut. "Sebaiknya kita cari tempat untuk menunggu hujan reda."

Usul yang tepat, daripada mereka jatuh sakit sementara besok tugas penting menanti di kampus. Apalagi Sakura paling tidak suka mendengar kabar bila Naruto demam.

Melihat Halte yang terletak beberapa meter dari jalan raya, segera Naruto menamcap gas menuju letak Halte tersebut. Disanalah yang akan menjadi tempat mereka berteduh.

Sakura berlari kecil menaiki Halte, kemudian Naruto menyusulnya usai mematikan mesin motor. "Kuharap hujan ini tidak akan lama." Rintik-rintiknya semakin gencar berjatuhan. Menghujami bumi bagaikan _shower_ raksasa.

Naruto mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Sakura. "Kau tahu." Gadis itu memalingkan wajah. Menatap kearahnya. "..sebenarnya aku sangat suka saat hujan turun di malam hari, apalagi kalau hujan sampai pagi."

Pernyataan yang mengherankan. "Alasannya?"

Pria itu mengangkat bahu. "Sebab aku suka tidur dalam cuaca dingin bersama kehangatan."

Sakura tertawa mendengarnya. "Apa itu artinya kau mengharapkan hujan kali ini tak reda sampai pagi?"

Naruto mendengus geli. "Tentu saja tidak, aku sadar dengan keadaan kita saat ini tahu." Angin hujan menyejukan tubuh Naruto, namun dengan gaya acuh ia berhasil memanipulasi sang teman pink.

Perempuan itu menyadarinya. "Kau kedinginan?" Tubuh Naruto meremang tanda dingin. Punggung tangannya yang lebar terlihat berbintik-bintik.

"Tidak."

Sakura tahu Naruto berbohong. "Bulu tanganmu berdiri." Jawabannya berhasil menyudutkan Naruto. Ia menghela nafas lalu membuka relseting tas. "Pakai ini!"

Tak langsung menerimanya, justru Naruto menatap heran syal di tangan Sakura. Jelas saja si pemilik syal merah tersebut mendengus kesal.

Sakura tak banyak omong. Kesal melihat Naruto bergeming, ia langsung mengambil keputusan sendiri. Melilitkan syal miliknya di leher Naruto, paling tidak dapat mengurangi rasa dingin.

"Padahal aku baik-baik saja." Naruto menatap syal di lehernya.

"Aku tahu kau kedinginan." Sakura merogoh tas untuk mencari sesuatu. "Lain kali pikirkan dirimu dulu sebelum menolong orang." Naruto terlalu baik, entah itu kepada siapapun.

"Tapi aku 'kan menolong temanku sendiri. Bukan orang lain."

Sakura terdiam sesaat, namun belum pasti lalu ia ulang kembali meraba-raba isi tas. "Jangan terlalu baik. Jadilah dirimu sendiri agar mereka bisa menerimamu apa adanya, bukan ada apanya." Kini ia membongkar tas tersebut.

Naruto menatap langit kelam yang masih meneteskan jutaan air hujan. "kebaikanku ini hanya untukmu. Satu-satunya teman terdekatku." Pada dasarnya ia tak kan bersikap terlalu baik jika itu kepada teman-teman lain yang bukan Sakura.

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Naruto melirik Sakura. Jawaban itu terkesan acuh. "Astaga!" Pantas saja, rupanya sejak tadi Sakura sibuk membongkar habis isi tas.

"Ada apa?"

Sakura mendongak. Menatap Naruto dengan mimik yang sulit diartikan. "D-dompetku ketinggalan." Wajahnya memucat. "Ditempat pesta." Lanjutnya.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata. Tertegun karena pernyataan Sakura. "Bagaimana bisa?" Ia bertanya-tanya, dan Sakura tak tahu jalan cerita mengenai dompetnya yang ketinggalan.

Terjadi satu kali tepukan di jidat. "Ya ampun! Mana kunci apartement-ku di dalam dompet itu pula. Kalau begini caranya bagaimana aku bisa masuk..." Nasib Sakura sungguh naas.

"Kau tinggalkan dimana?"

Sakura menggaruk pipi. "Eerrr... di toilet."

Naruto hanya diam tanpa kata, namun ia beranjak usai mendapat pernyataan. "Tunggu disini, akan kuambilkan untukmu."

Segera Sakura menghentikan Naruto. "Tak perlu, biarkan saja." Ia keberatan.

"Lalu kau mau tidur dimana?" Pria itu menatap heran Sakura. "Di kantor Pos Satpam?" Sindirnya kesal.

Mendengarnya tidak ada jawaban tepat untuk Sakura lontarkan. "Eemmm.. mungkin menginap."

"Bersamaku?" Delikan Sakura membuat Naruto tertawa. "Duduk manis disini dan tunggu sampai aku kembali." Ia menyentuh kedua bahu Sakura lalu mendudukannya dibangku. "Mengerti!?"

"Tapi sekarang masih hujan. Kita tunggu saja, setelah hujan reda kita bisa kembali ke pesta bersama. Kalau sekarang nanti kau bisa demam."

"Nanti kemalaman." Naruto mengenakan helm tanpa mendengarkan larangan Sakura. "jangan cemas, aku akan baik-baik saja sampai kembali. Lagian jarak dari sini sampai ke tempat kekasihmu tidak begitu jauh.. lima menit pasti sampai."

"Tapi..."

"Aku pergi dulu." Naruto menerobos hujan dengan paksa. Meninggalkan Sakura dalam diam begitu motor hitam miliknya melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

Kembali Sakura menghela nafas. "Keras kepala." Gumamnya lalu lagi duduk di tempat semula. Kali ini ia hanya sendirian menunggu hujan reda di Halte.

Tempat itu tidak mengerikan, justru sangat aman untuk seorang gadis secantik Sakura ketika menumpang berteduh.

Bahkan sebelum meninggalkan Sakura, telah dipilihkan tempat yang aman oleh Naruto.

 **x X x**

Sejak tadi Sakura celingukan. Tak di kantin mau pun kelas, dan Ino mengetahui keheranan Sakura. "Kau sedang mencari apa?" Akhirnya ia mengajukan pertanyaan. Risih juga melihat ketidak tenangan orang di dalam kelas.

Mendapat pertanyaan, Sakura langsung mengendalikan diri. "Memangnya terlihat jelas?" Anggukan Ino membuatnya menghela nafas. "..aku hanya resah saja, sejak tadi kita tidak melihat Naruto." Hari semakin sore, dan sampai saat ini Naruto masih menghilang tanpa kabar.

Sakura sudah mencoba menghubungi Naruto, entah itu panggilan atau sekedar pesan, namun yang dicemaskan tak sedikitpun meresponsnya. Pantas bila ia merasa kesal.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Cukup mengherankan bagi Ino mengingat kedekatan Sakura dengan Naruto, namun masalah seperti ini Sakura justru tidak diberi kabar.

Gelengan Sakura membuat Ino memutar mata dengan malas. "Memangnya ada apa?"

Ino memijit pelipis. "Bodoh. Naruto tidak masuk kuliah hari ini karena dia sedang demam." Ia menatap sebal Sakura. "Kedekatan kalian selama ini seakan tidak berarti.. masa gebetan demam kau tidak tahu."

Sakura mendelik. "Dekat bukan berarti pacaran. Aku sudah memiliki Sasuke dan Naruto milik Hanabi, kurasa satu saja sudah cukup." Omelannya mengalun.

Ino memasang ekspresi malas. "Ya.. ya.. terserah apa katamu saja." Percuma meladeni Sakura, sementara orang-orang disekitar yang menyadari kedekatan mereka.

Tidak terlihat seperti terman baik.

"Ngomong-ngomong, darimana kau tahu soal Naruto demam?" Ujung-ujungnya Sakura ingin tahu. Ino kenal betul watak si gadis Haruno.

"Aku tahu dari temanku yang berteman dengan Hinata, dan temanku itu tahu dari Hinata sendiri yang mengatakan Hanabi bolos kuliah untuk merawat Naruto."

"Jad begitu ya." Sakura mengangguk paham sebagai bentuk pengertian. Ia tahu Naruto jatuh sakit pasal apa. "Sore ini kita akan mengunjungi Naruto, so tolong sampaikan kepada teman-teman." Dia demam karena kehujanan semalam.

Naruto kembali ke Halte dalam keadaan basa kuyup, namun berhasil membawakan dompet Sakura. Bukannya berterimakasih, justru sebaliknya.

Sakura marah-marah akibat tindakan Naruto yang tak peduli dengan kesehatan tubuh. Wajar ia marah, sebab kalau jatuh sakit ujung-ujungnya bolos kuliah dan kehilangan nilai.

Tak seharusnya Naruto memaksakan diri menerobos hujan demi sebuah dompet, kan akhirnya dia mendemam.

Keadaan Naruto saat ini membuat rasa bersalah melingkupi Sakura. Inilah akibatnya kalau tidak mendengarkan kata-kata dari seorang wanita yang merupakan kaum terbenar di dunia.

Perasaan bersalah itu bercampur dengan rasa kesal. Kalau saja Naruto tidak memaksa maka keadaan mereka sekarang pasti baik seperti hari-hari biasa.

Sakura menghela nafas jenuh. "Baka."

 **x X x**

Hanabi tengah membantu Naruto minum untuk melarutkan obat yang baru saja di telan, setelah itu ia letakan kembali gelas yang berisikan sisa air mineral tersebut di meja.

"Jangan ulangi kesalahan yang sama." Hanabi duduk di tepi ranjang, tentunya sembari mengelus pipi sang kekasih tercinta. "...kalau Naruto-kun sedang sakit segera beritahu aku."

Naruto menyentuh punggung tangan Hanabi. "Maaf." Ia mengelus jemari lentik tersebut lalu menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

Berulang kali mengatakan maaf, akan tetapi tetap saja tak menghilangkan kekesalan Hanabi atas sikap Naruto. "Beruntung aku datang, kalau tidak entah sampai kapan Naruto-kun terus menyembunyikan diri." Sebagai seorang kekasih tentu ia berhak tahu penderitaan Naruto.

"...aku hanya tidak ingin membuat kekasihku cemas, apalagi sampai di marahi oleh kedua orang tuanya." Hanabi luluh berkat belaian terhadap rambut panjang miliknya. "Kau itu labil kalau sedang tidak tenang." Ia tertawa geli.

Ejekan Naruto membuat Hanabi memasang wajah masam. "Apapun alasanmu tetap salah." Cubitan gemas ia berikan pada hidung mancung Naruto. "...awas kalau Naruto-kun seperti ini lagi."

Naruto mengangkat tangan lalu membentuk _peace_. "Janji tidak lagi." Ia pikir akan adil bila tak memberitahu soal keadaan kepada siapapun.

Saat dalam perjalanan Naruto tak merasakan apapun selain kebahagiaan, tapi setelah sampai di apartement mendadak kepalanya pusing.

Berakhir dengan flu yang menyerang ketika di pagi hari.

Beruntung ia jatuh sakit setelah tak lagi bersama Sakura, kalau tidak akan ada omelan panjang lebar yang tak kan berhenti sebelum sakitnya pulih.

Kini Hanabi baru bisa tersenyum lega. "Aku begitu cemas saat mengetahui keadaanmu." Biarkan dirinya mengeluh. "...supaya aku tenang, sebaiknya kita ke Rumah Sakit saja ya."

Dahi Naruto menyerngit karena ajakan tersebut. "Itu tak perlu, lagipula sekarang keadaanku sudah membaik." Tolaknya. Ia hanya tak ingin dibuat lebih repot lagi pasal demam. Ini saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

Hanabi menghela nafas pasrah. Ia tahu pasti akan ditolak. "Kalau besok belum sembuh, mau tidak mau kita harus ke Rumah Sakit." Perlu dipaksa dengan tegas untuk membuat Naruto patuh.

"Untuk besok jangan dipikirkan sekarang." Selalu pandai melarikan diri.

Hyuga bungsu tersebut menyandarkan kepala dibahu kokoh sang kekasih. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto-kun." Sulit dijelaksan dengan kata-kata betapa cintanya ia kepada Naruto.

Hanabi meninggalkan bahu Naruto, lalu menangkup sisi wajahnya. Ingin menatap paras tampan sang kekasih.

"Kenapa suhu badanmu belum menurun." Tatapan dari manik tanpa pupil itu menyiratkan kesedihan. Keadaan Naruto membuat Hanabi tidak tenang.

Naruto yang hanya diam terus menatap wajah gadis berambut coklat itu. Dia tidak cantik, namun manis. Entah bagaimana kisah mereka dulu sehingga tanpa ragu ia menerima pernyataan cinta dari gadis yang duduk di kelas sebelah itu.

Paras manisnya dapat mengalihkan dunia. Naruto pikir begitu.

Kelopak tersebut menyembunyikan iris _lavender_ milik Hanabi, sementara empunya terus mendekat ke wajah Naruto.

Tersisa jarak beberapa centi, setelah itu Hanabi akan berhasil mencicipi bibir tipis Naruto. Namun apalah daya dirinya bila digagalkan mencium sang kekasih gara-gara kedatangan mereka.

"Ohh… rupanya disini." Tak sedikitpun Kiba merasa bersalah sesudah bersikap lancang memasuki rumah orang. Toh, ia memang tidak salah. "Pantas saja saat kami panggil tidak ada yang menyahut, ternyata sedang asyik bermesraan." Sindirnya ketus. Kini ia tengah kesal.

Kedatangan mereka yang secara mengejutkan membuat Hanabi segera berdiri. Menjauh dari Naruto dengan wajah yang bersemu padam. Nyaris saja ciuman mereka disaksikan oleh banyak orang.

Sakura melihatnya. Sedikit lagi Hanabi akan mencium bibir Naruto, dan beruntung Kiba telah menggagalkan aksi mereka.

Hanya melihat sebuah kegagalan sudah seperti ini sakitnya, entah bagaimana rasa sakit yang akan Sakura derita ketika melihat kecupan mesra yang sering kali mereka lakukan.

Paling tidak Sakura tak menyaksikan perbuatan mereka secara langsung. Itu sangat menyakitkan kalau sempat terjadi.

Ino Yamanaka menyelonong masuk. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Naruto?" Ia mengambil tempat duduk. Bekas Hanabi tadi. "...ini aku membawakan jeruk untukmu. Ada bunga juga." Semua tahu seorang gadis Yamanaka begitu mencintai tanaman bunga.

Setelah Ino kini giliran Sakura. "Maaf ya Naruto kami baru datang, soalnya baru dengar kabar mengenai keadaanmu."

Pernyataan Sakura membuat Naruto tersedak oleh ludah sendiri. Jangan pikir ia tak menyadari adanya nada sindiran yang terselip dalam kalimat Sakura.

"Eerrr... tidak apa-apa." Pria itu tertawa kikuk.

Hanabi pikir sekarang adalah waktunya ia untuk pulang, sebab tak pantas dirinya bergabung dengan mereka. Kelompok kelas sebelah yang merupakan _cutting_.

"Naruto-kun, aku pamit pulang." Sebelum pergi Hanabi sempat meninggalkan kecupan singkat di pipi Naruto, sebagai tanda cinta.

Perlakuan Hanabi sontak membuat yang menyaksikan mereka bersemu namun tidak dengan Sakura. Kecemburuan melingkupi gadis merah muda itu.

"Maaf aku tak bisa mengantarmu." Naruto menyentuh dagu lancip Hanabi.

"Tak masalah sayang." Hanabi tersenyum manis, kemudian bergegas melenggang. Berjalan melewati Tenten yang tengah berdiri dibelakang Rock Lee.

Sakura ikut duduk disebelah Ino. "Kau sudah makan?" Sebagai jawaban Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Lalu untuk apa kekasihmu datang kalau tidak masak apapun!?" Ino marah setelah mengetahuinya.

Naruto terkekeh. "...terang saja, Hanabi tidak bisa memasak." Sakura dan Ino mendengus secara bersamaan. "Dia datang membawa makanan cepat saji, tapi aku tidak suka." Mengingat kedustaan tadi membuat rasa bersalah melingkupinya.

Repot-repot Hanabi membawakan beberapa macam makanan bungkus yang diawetkan dalam suhu tinggi, hanya pura-pura ia santap padahal yang sebenarnya dibuang ke tong sampah tanpa sepengetahuan Hanabi.

Terdengar kejam, namun mau bagaimanapun memaksa kalau sekali tidak bisa tetap tidak bisa. Tentunya tidak dapat dipaksa.

Sakura mencubit gemas lengan Naruto membuat empunya meringis. Selalu melakukan hal-hal konyol bila sedang terdesak.

 **x X x**

Hanya ada mereka berdua di kamar ini, sebab sebelumnya Naruto meminta kepada Sakura untuk tinggal lebih lama. Mereka pulang tanpa Sakura, dan memaklumi keadaan Naruto.

Sebagai Mahasiswa yang teladan serta cerdas, tentu saja Naruto tidak ingin ketinggalan mata pelajaran, untuk itu ia membutuhkan bantuan Sakura yang merupakan ketua di kelas mereka.

Si pengendali kelas yang bersikap tegas kepada mereka.

"Sakura, mau sampai kapan kau mendiamiku seperti ini?" Berulang kali Naruto mengeluhkan sikap diam Sakura yang menghiraukan dirinya. Ini memang kesalahan darinya sendiri, namun tetap saja kemarahan Sakura membuatnya menderita.

Sakura yang terus bungkam enggan menatap mata Naruto, bahkan saat menyodorkan suapan dari sesendok bubur hangat. Ia melayani sang teman pirang bak orang bisu.

Daripada bertambah marah, dengan terpaksa Naruto menerima suapan yang kesekian kali dari Sakura. "Nyam.." Ia sengaja sambil bergurau agar dapat mengurangi wajah masam di paras jelita tersebut.

Melihat kelakuan konyol Naruto membuat Sakura diam-diam mengulum senyum geli. Seperti bukan Naruto yang ia kenal.

"Kau tahu..." Kembali Sakura menyendok bubur buatannya sendiri. "Ada kesamaan antara kau dan Ibuku."

"Serius?"

Anggukan antusias Naruto meyakinkan Sakura. Akhirnya ia berhasil membuat Sakura sudi membuka suara. "Kalian berdua sama cantiknya." Ia mengambil ponsel yang terletak di meja.

Sakura mendekati Naruto, namun terus menyuapkan bubur ke mulutnya. "Kapan-kapan aku ingin liburan ke kota-mu." Selama ini ia cukup penasaran dengan tempat tinggal Naruto, dan ingin tahu rupa kedua orang tuanya.

"Nanti saja kalau kita sudah menikah." Goda si pirang. Sakura yang tengah merona mendaratkan pukulan pelan di lengannya. "…kau ingin lihat Ibuku?"

"Sejak lama aku penasaran dengan kedua orang tuamu."

Naruto mengambil alih mangkuk di tangan Sakura lalu meletakannya di meja. "Sebentar…" Ucapnya begitu mendapat delikan. "Kau sangat mirip dengan Ibuku." Ia memperlihatkan layar ponsel kepada Sakura.

Seorang wanita dengan rambutnya yang panjang tengah tersenyum manis sembari menatap ke arah kamera. Warna rambutnya merah dan berponi yang sengaja dibelah ke sebelah kiri.

"Rambut kalian juga sama… hanya beda di warna."

Bahkan Kushina juga mengenakan jepit rambut untuk menahan agar poninya tidak menutupi mata, begitu pula dengan Sakura.

Naruto menyerahkan ponsel ketika Sakura mengambilnya. "Cantik sekali..." Telunjuk lentik gadis muda itu mengusap lembut layar ponsel tersebut. "Ini Ayahmu?"

"Wah, kau langsung mengenali calon Ayah mertuamu." Sakura terkikik genit mendengarnya. "...calon Istri yang sempurna." Rambutnya yang panjang sebatas punggung mendapat belaian lembut dari beberapa jari tangan.

Narito pelakunya, namun Sakura suka dengan sentuhan itu.

"Aku suka dengan wangi rambutmu." Kini lelaki pirang itu tengah menyesap aroma yang menyerbak dari helaian pink milik Sakura. "...identik dengan pemiliknya."

Sakura akui Naruto memang jago dalam hal menggombal. "Gombal." Tapi tak pasti, entah gombalan itu ditujukan untuknya seorang atau tidak.

Namun yang pasti, Sakura tak pernah melihat Naruto mengumbar kata-kata manis kepada wanita lainnya, sekalipun Hanabi yang merupakan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Aku serius."

Dengan segera Sakura meletakan ponsel milik Naruto kembali pada tempatnya. "Dasar Buaya." Ejekannya mendapat dengusan tak setuju.

"Terimakasih sudah membantuku." Naruto berhutang kepada Sakura. Selain membantunya menyelesaikan tugas, Sakura juga merawatnya dengan baik.

Sebagaimana perlayanan seorang Istri kepada sang Suami.

Dua kali sudah Sakura menggantikan kompres Naruto dengan yang baru, dan karena pertolongannya itulah yang membuat keadaan Naruto mulai membaik. Atau bahkan semakin membaik.

Jangan kira Naruto hanya makan bubur. Bubur hanyalah sebatas makanan penutup untuk menghangatkan perut, karena sebelumnya Sakura telah membuatkan Sup Makaroni untuknya.

Sup yang begitu lezat.

"Sudah menjadi tugasku." Sakura tersenyum. "Suhu tubuhmu masih panas." Naruto meringis ketika mendapat sentuhan di pipi. "Kita ke Rumah Sakit saja ya." Tawar gadis itu terhadapnya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala dengan keras. "Itu tidak perlu, aku hanya butuh Istirahat untuk hari ini." Ia menyentuh tangan Sakura. Meyakinkan sang teman melalui sentuhan.

"Gara-gara aku kau menjadi seperti ini." Sakura menunduk sedih. "...harusnya malam itu aku tak mengizinkanmu pergi. Aku tahu akan seperti ini jadinya." Dirinya tak sanggup menyaksikan keadaan Naruto serang. Rasa pedih itu bersarang dalam hati.

Kepala Sakura terangkat ketika Naruto menyentuh dagunya, sementara ia masih setia menangkup pipi bermukis pria itu. "Lebih baik aku yang sakit daripada kau. Kalau tidak ada kunci apartementmu aku tak kan memaksa."

Pernyataan Naruto semakin membuat Sakura sedih. Dia terlalu baik. "Bodoh." Makinya.

Gerakan itu mendapatkan dorongan. Hati yang mendorong Naruto untuk mendekati wajah Sakura dengan perlahan, sementara kedatangan dirinya tengah di nanti dengan mata yang sudah terpejam.

Rasa hangat menjalar di pipi Sakura. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Kini ia dapat merasakan hawa nafas Naruto yang menerpa hidungnya berjarak semakin dekat.

Ketika tersisa sangat tipis, mendadak rasa gatal menyerang hidung Naruto. Kelewat gatal sehingga Naruto tak mampu lagi menahan diri.

"Hachihh!"

Bukan sebuah ciuman manis, melainkan penyakit yang ditularkan. Terjadi tanpa sengaja.

Cepat-cepat Naruto menjauh lantas menarik tisu dalam box, kemudian ia seka wajah Sakura yang terkena semburan dari bersin tadi.

"M-maafkan aku."

Sakura menyentuh tangan Naruto, saat itu juga menghentikan gerakan tangan tersebut. "Tidak apa-apa." Ia tertawa geli. Ini moment yang manis dan konyol.

Naruto menghela nafas lega. Ia pikir Sakura akan marah lalu mengamuk. "Sudah pasti kau akan terkena bersin juga." Ia mengusap pipi Sakura yang terasa kenyal saat disentuh. "…penyakitku berpindah kepadamu."

Keluhan Naruto membuat Sakura kesal mendengarnya. Hanya gara-gara masalah sepele kegiatan mereka sampai terhenti, setelah itu tidak dilanjutkan kembali.

Sakura sudah sangat berharap tadi.

"Kalau aku sakit karena ulahmu, sudah semestinya kau merawatku."

Naruto mendengus geli. "Bahkan tanpa kau ingatkan sekalipun akan kulakukan sendiri." Sejujurnya, rasa bahagia itu ada ketika ia bersama Sakura.

Entah Sakura turut merasakannya atau mungkin tidak.

 _Emerald_ -nya terus menatap paras Naruto. Bahkan di lihat dari wajah cukup mengatakan bahwa Naruto sosok yang baik, penyayang dan tentunya beruntung bagi wanita yang memilikinya.

Sakura pikir terlalu lama Naruto hadir di dalam hidupnya, hingga saat mereka bertemu ia sudah terlanjur menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain.

Seandainya waktu dapat diputar kembali sesuai keinginan.

Paling tidak mereka bisa dekat walau sebatas teman. Bagi Sakura menjadi teman Naruto sudah cukup, kalau lebih dari teman maka ia akan sangat bersyukur dan beruntung.

 **x X x**

Alis bewarna abu-abu itu saling bertaut. Empunya heran melihat salah satu mahasiswi disana, dengan segera ia menghampirinya kerena merasa benar-benar ada yang tidak beres.

Sakura yang tengah sibuk berlajar tak pemperdulikan keadaan. Sejak tadi Naruto terus memerhatikannya, dan saat mendapat teguran ia hanya tersenyum untuk meyakinkan.

Kali ini Naruto kesal melihat kegigihan Sakura. Dia sedang sakit dan tak sepantasnya memaksa kuliah. Jika tahu seperti ini, harusnya tadi ia tak langsung menuju kampus sebelum datang ke apartement Sakura.

Jarang sekali mereka berangkat atau pulang bersama, sebab ada Sasuke Uchiha yang selalu bersama Sakura. Tak mungkin Naruto mengganggu mereka sementara dirinya bukan apa-apa bila dibandingkan dengan Sasuke.

Seorang teman tak pantas mengganggu kebersamaan sepasang kekasih jika itu bukan hal penting yang ingin disampaikan.

Rasa gatal itu datang secara tiba-tiba.

"Hachihh!"

Alhasil, Sakura bersin karena rasa gatal di hidung. Naruto memelas sedih melihat keadaan Sakura saat ini.

"Sakura..."

Teguran Kakashi menyadarkan Sakura. "Eh, _Sensei_. Ada apa?" Ia menatap sang Dosen dengan mata yang memerah.

Kakashi meletakan punggung tangan di kening lebar sang murid didik. "Kau sedang demam, harusnya tidak memaksa ikut pelajaran." Sakura tersenyum kikuk. "Daripada semakin parah, lebih baik kau pulang dan istirahat."

Sakura tersentak. "T-tapi..."

"Akan kuantar kau pulang." Protes Sakura disela oleh Naruto. "...tidak baik kalau Sakura pulang sendiri dalam keadaan sakit." Sakura sakit karena dirinya, untuk itu ia harus bertanggung jawab.

Dosen berambut jabrik itu menghela nafas. "Baiklah." Setidaknya Sakura pulang dalam keadaan aman. Pikirnya.

Naruto pikir terlalu bertele-tele jika mendatangi kelas Sasuke untuk mengabari keadaan Sakura, tidak ada yang paling penting selain kesembuhan Sakura.

"Apa kekasihmu tidak melarang tadi?" Naruto menambahkan lapisan jaket miliknya untuk menghangatkan Sakura, lalu ia lilitkan lagi syal di lehernya.

Keduanya tiba di halaman parkir. "Aku yang memaksa." Sakura tengah berdiri menanti Naruto mengambil motor. "...dia hanya mengalah."

"Keras kepala." Tatapan Naruto menyiratkan kekesalan yang sangat. Sakura meringis. "...pakai ini." Ia menyerahkan sebuah pelindung kepala.

Setelah mengenakan helm, Sakura hendak langsung naik ke motor akan tetapi digagalkan oleh Sasuke.

Pria itu mendapat kabar dari teman yang ada di kelas sebelah mengenai keadaan Sakura, dan itu membuatnya cemas bukan kepalang. Inilah akibatnya kalau keras kepala.

"Sakura."

Tentu saja Sakura kenal dengan suara dingin itu. "Eh, Sasuke!?" Saat berbalik ia sudah mendapati keberadaan Sasuke dihalaman parkir.

Naruto menghela nafas pendek. Lagi-lagi ia diharuskan untuk mengalah, seakan mendapat peringatan bahwa Sakura bukan miliknya.

Mereka cuma teman.

"Sudah kubilang bukan." Sasuke menyentil gemas jidat lebar sang kekasih, membuat empunya merona. "Biar aku yang mengantarmu pulang! Untuk apa merepotkan teman pirangmu. Maaf ya Naruto." Ia tersenyum tipis.

"..tidak apa-apa." Balas si pirang dengan kalimat singkat yang kemudian menerima helm dari tangan kekasih Sakura.

Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura lalu segera membawanya menuju letak parkir disebelah. Dalam perjalanan Sakura terus melihat ke belakang. Menatap sedih sang teman pirang yang ditinggalkan.

Naruto mengeja gerakan bibir Sakura, yang membuatnya tersenyum geli ketika berhasil mengeja bisikan jauh tersebut.

 _"Maaf."_

Keheranan melanda Sasuke saat mendapati raut sedih yang melukis paras manis Sakura. "Ada apa?" Ia bertanya sembari mengusap pipinya.

Teguran Sasuke langsung menyadarkan Sakura. "Kepalaku pusing." Dustanya, karena yang sebenarnya ia tengah memikirkan Naruto.

Padahal Naruto yang ditinggalkan, tetapi Sakura yang merasakan sakitnya.

Sasuke menyentuh kening Sakura. "Panas sekali." Keadaan Sakura saat ini benar-benar buruk. Ia cemas kemudian bergegas membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. "Kita akan ke Rumah Sakit."

Sakura terkejut. "Tidak Sasuke, aku ingin pul—" Niatnya untuk protes ter-urung kala mendapat delikan. Akhirnya ia menghela nafas— tanda pasrah. Ia hanya tak ingin membuat Sasuke marah.

Sementara itu. Naruto yang gagal mengantarkan Sakura pulang dengan sedih kembali ke kelas. Setidaknya Sasuke yang menjaga Sakura, itu saja sudah cukup membuatnya tenang.

 **x X x**

Terdengar decakan ketika ponsel milik Sasuke berdering. Dengan kesal empunya terpaksa menjawab panggilan tersebut, karena yang memanggil aialah Ayahanda.

Bisa jadi masalah besar kalau Sasuke berpura-pura tak menjawab panggilan dari Fugaku, mengingat betapa _sensitive_ -nya perasaan beliau.

"Sebentar." Sakura mengangguk lalu duduk disofa. Memberi kesempatan kepada Sasuke untuk bicara. "Maaf Ayah, saat ini aku sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah. Nanti aku telfon." Nyaris memutus panggilan, namun niat Sasuke diurungkan oleh seruan.

 _"Sasuke!"_

Nada orang itu terdengar dingin. "N-nani?"

 _"Ayah ingin kau pulang. Sekarang juga!"_

"Tap—"

 **Tutt tutt...**

Sasuke menghela nafas pendek. "Ada apa?" Sakura menyadari adanya masalah yang menimpa sang kekasih emo.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang." Pria raven itu meletakan gelas air diatas meja. "...mungkin Ayah ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku." Ia rasa ini sudah waktunya untuk menyingkir, mengingat sudah beberapa jam yang dilewatkan di tempat ini bersama Sakura.

Dari pagi hingga siang mereka sedang periksa di Rumah Sakit, lalu setelah pulang dari Rumah Sakit mereka melanjutkan kebersamaan hingga pukul tujuh malam.

Lama bukan. Sekarang Sasuke benar-benar harus pulang.

"Hubungi aku kalau kau merasa bosan, lapar atau terjadi sesuatu." Sakura mengangguk paham sembari tesenyum. Sedingin apapun Sasuke tatap luluh kalau dikalahkan dengan cinta. "Aku pergi dulu, besok datang lagi."

Sebelum menjauh Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup kening Sakura, setelah itu barulah ia benar-benar pergi. Memasuki lift kotak yang terletak diujung kiridor.

Ajaibnya, selang beberapa saat usai kepergian Sasuke, kini munculah Naruto yang baru keluar dari lift di usai bergantinya lift Sasuke tadi.

Mereka terselisih dalam satu lift yang berbeda.

Melihat kedatangan Naruto sendirian, senyum Sakura merekah kala itu juga. "Naruto..." Panggilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Naruto berdiri tegap dihadapan Sakura. "…bukannya istirahat, tapi kau malah bergerak tidak jelas seperti saat ini.

Bibir _peach_ tersebut mengerucut. Padahal baru datang, tapi Naruto langsung mengomel tanpa tahu yang telah terjadi.

 **x X x**

Mata Sakura berbinar melihat sajian di depan mata. "Uumm… yummy." Telur gulung buatan Naruto membuat perutnya berkecamuk. Ia lapar sekali.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kumasak." Naruto menggunakan pisau untuk memotong kecil telur gulung buatannya, kemudian ia tusuk dengan ujung garpu dan menyodorkan di depan wajah Sakura.

Dengan lahapnya Sakura menerima suapan tersebut. Berkat Naruto kini rasa demam di tubuhnya berangsur mulai membaik, alasan yang membuat dirinya merasa lapar.

"Umm... ini lezat sekali." Sakura jatuh cinta dengan masakan Naruto. Sederhana tetapi dapat memberi cita rasa yang sempurna. Seperti Naruto sendiri.

"Kau berlebihan." Pikir pria itu tidak ada istimewanya bila telur yang dimasak. Pujian Sakura untuknya kelewat berlebihan.

Sakura mengulas senyum nakal. "Ne, telur yang biasa saja akan menjadi luar biasa kalau kau memasakan untukku dengan penuh cinta." Kemudian ia terkikik saat melihat semburat merah di pipi Naruto.

Pria itu akan terlihat manis bila sedang merona.

Gombalan Sakura berhasil membuat Naruto salah tingkah. "Hey, kau juga harus makan!" Sakura menarik bajunya, hingga merundukan tubuh tingginya. "Buka mulutmu!" Naruto mematuhi perintah itu. "Buka yang lebar!" Ekspresi Sakura tampak sebal.

"Aaa..."

Kini Sakura mengulum senyum. Ia suka dengan kepatuhan Naruto. Lucunya, saat menagih suapan Naruto menanti dengan mata yang terpejam. Sakura tergoda untuk melakukan sesuatu.

 **Cup.**

Tidak mendapat suapan, tapi justru ciuman singkat. Naruto tertegun dengan mata yang kembali terbuka, tengah menikmati sisa dari kecupan singkat yang didapat oleh sudut bibirnya.

Si pelaku terkikik malu-malu. Terdapat garis-garis semburat di kedua pipi mulusnya. "Terimakasih karena sudah merawatku sampai sembuh, meski hanya beberapa jam."

Naruto menatap bengong Sakura. Terus mengerjapkan mata selama berulang kali. Kejadian tadi begitu singkat, hingga tak dapat ia rasakan dengan jelas kecupan Sakura.

"Tapi ini masih kurang…" Akhirnya Naruto membuka suara.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Tentu saja Sakura heran.

Lelaki itu menyentuh dagu sang teman. "Paling tidak beri aku kecupan dengan waktu yang lama." Kini giliran Sakura yang menjadi salah tingkah. Gelagapan tak menentu. "Kau keberatan?"

Sebelumnya Sakura terdiam guna mencerna permintaan Naruto, namun di detik berikutnya terdengar tawa cekikikan. Ia pun dengan cepat menarik tengkukg Naruto. Menyatukan bibir mereka dengan benturan lembut.

Waktu pertama hanya kecupan singkat.

"…sama sekali tidak." Bisikan Sakura dapat di dengar oleh Naruto, kemudian barulah ciuman yang sebenarnya.

Saling berbagi kecupan-kecupan lembut, dan sesekali pagutan beringas. Sakura yang paling banyak mendominasi. Begitu rakusnya ia memagut bibir Naruto seolah jelly dengan rasa yang begitu lezat.

 **x X x**

 **Cekrik!**

Beberapa foto telah diabadikan. Menjadikan kelulusan mereka sebagai kenang-kenangan yang manis untuk selalu dikenang. Setelah sekian tahun menempuh ilmu, tibalah saatnya dimana ilmu tersebut dipergunakan untuk menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik.

Bagi mereka yang lulus telah mendapatkan gelar Sarjana, sementara para generasi berdatangan untuk menuntut ilmu serta menggantikan para senior yang telah beranjak. Mengikuti jalan yang sudah berlalu sebagai mahasiswa dan mahasiswi berprestasi.

Generasi muda telah menggantikan mereka semua.

Puluhan topi Toga berhamburan diudara, yang menandakan kelulusan mereka dari penempuhan panjang selama bertahun-tahun.

Lega, bahagia dan sedih. Perasaan yang menjadi satu setelah kelulusan ini. Mereka yang akan berpisah saling berbagi pelukan hangat usai berpidato.

"Selamat untukmu." Sakura melepas pelukan singkatnya terhadap Naruto. Memang singkat namun erat sekali. "...kau menjadi yang ke empat." Ia terkikik geli.

Naruto sendiri tengah menghela nafas— lega. "..setidaknya aku mendapat peringkat." Tak perlu nomor satu, karena baginya mendapat juara saja sudah cukup.

"Belum saatnya kau mengalahkanku." Ucapan percaya diri Sakura membuat Naruto mendengus. "..aku yang kedua~" Naruto kesal dengan ejekan tersebut.

Tentu saja tak mudah mengalahkan Sakura, mengingat kata orang-orang terdekat seperti Ino Yamanaka yang pernah menceritakan tentang masa lalu mereka saat masih duduk dibangku Sekolah menengah pertama dan Sekolah menengah akhir.

Saat itu Sakura terus-terusan menjadi yang nomor satu. Tak sekalipun pernah meleset dari angka satu, dan tentunya sudah menjadi kebanggaan Sekolah berkat kecerdasan otaknya.

Sempat berpikir Naruto mampu mengalahkan dirinya, namun kini pemikiran yang membuat cemas itu telah terganti dengan senyum lega berkat kemenangan yang lagi-lagi berhasil diraih oleh Sakura.

Mau tak mau Naruto terpaksa mengaku kalah. "Baiklah, kau yang terhebat." Sontak saja, pujiannya membuat gadis itu kegirangan setengah mati. Melihatnya maka iapun tersenyum.

Seseorang datang menghampiri mereka, atau lebih tepatnya Sakura. Tentu saja dia Sasuke Uchiha yang merupakan mantan kekasih Sakura sejak beberapa bulan lalu.

"Sakura, boleh 'kah foto bersama?"

Kedatangan Sasuke yang secara tiba-tiba sukses membuat Sakura terkejut. Mengganggu obrolannya bersama Naruto.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura langsung menyetujui ajakan dari sang mantan. "Boleh." Ia menghampiri Sasuke, namun dihentikan oleh seseorang. Ketika menoleh terlihat Ino sedang menatap tajam dirinya. " _P-pig_."

Ino menarik tangan Sakura. "Tidak boleh! Pokoknya kau harus menjauhi Sakura sejauh Matahari dari Bumi. Sudah cukup Ayahmu menghina-hina Sakura, kalau terjadi lagi kaulah yang akan kuhabisi. Ingat itu Sas—"

Dengan cepat Sakura membungam mulut lancang itu. Menutupnya rapa-rapat dengan telapak tangan, dan tentunya perlakuan tersebut mendapat protes tanda tidak terima.

Ino terus menggerunum sembari menatap tajam Sasuke. Disisi lain, cercaan Ino membuat Naruto linglung. "Menghina?" Ia sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai masalah putusnya Sakura dan Sasuke.

Tahu-tahu saja terdengar kabar yang mengatakan hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura telah kandas. Terjadi sejak beberapa bulan lalu saat mendekati hari kelulusan, dan sampai kini Naruto tidak tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sakura hanya mengatakan ' _kami sudah tidak cocok lagi'_.

Naruto melepaskan tangan Sakura yang digunakan untuk membekap mulut Ino. "Coba jelaskan." Diam-diam Sakura memicingkan mata kepada Ino. Cara ia membagi kemarahan melalui tatapan.

Sebelum berbicara Ino mengusap permukaan mulut terlebih dulu. Menyapu basahan karena peluh.

"Begini Naru—"

"Ayahku tidak menyukai Sakura." Ketiganya menatap ke arah Sasuke yang membuka suara sebelum Ino. "Sejak lama hubungan kami dirahasiakan dari keluargaku, namun akhirnya tetap terkuak. Saat mendatangi Sakura Ayahku memaki-makinya di depan banyak orang. Menyamakan Sakura dengan wanita-wanita murahan yang menggilai Harta. Aku sungguh menyesal untuk semua yang terjadi pada waktu itu."

Tangan Naruto terkepal. "Tak kusangka." Sakura mencengkeram lengan Ino. Sudah pasti ini yang akan terjadi kalau nekat mengatakan persoalan waktu itu kepada Naruto. "KELUARGAMU TAK UBAHNYA DARI ONGGOKAN SAMPAH!"

 **BUKH!**

Sakura memekik hiteris. Naruto mengamuki Sasuke tanpa memikirkan keadaan. Bertubi-tubi melayangkan pukulan keras di wajah datar lelaki emo itu, cara sang korban menahan rasa sakit.

Sasuke sadar dengan menerima pukulan-pukulan dari tinju Naruto rasa sakitnya tak sebanding dengan penderitaan Sakura. Ia mengaku pantas untuk pukulan ini.

Perlu diketahui. Naruto sangat membenci penghinaan, terumata bila Sakura yang dihina. Rasa sayang kepada perempuan itu yang membuatnya gelap mata hingga membuat Sasuke babak belur.

Cacat di wajah Sasuke tak secacat harga diri Sakura yang telah di nodai dengan sikap serta kata-kata makian. Naruto pantas untuk mengamuk, sementara mereka tak pantas menghentikan amukannya.

Mereka yang mengenakan seragam lengkap pada berbondong-bondong menyaksikan keributan di halaman kampus. Menontoni Naruto yang lepas kendali dalam menghajar Sasuke habis-habisan.

Terjadi keributan dalam acara yang istimewa ini, dan akan menjadi sebuah kenangan kelam yang tak terlupakan sepanjang masa.

 **x X x**

Terlukis seulas senyum di bibir eksotisnya saat mendapati punggung ramping yang kini tengah membelakanginya. Tanpa aba-aba ia segera menghampiri si pemilik punggung tersebut.

"Sudah lama menungguku?"

Teguran tersebut mengejutkan Sakura yang sempat melamun. "Empat puluh menit." Jawabnya.

Naruto menghela nafas lalu mengambil tempat. "…maaf, terjadi malasah saat aku mau menuju kesini." Ia menatap Sakura dengan kepala menoleh ke samping.

"Masalah apa itu?" Sakura membalas tatapan dari _shappire_ disana.

Pria itu menyanggah dagu. "Shion memutuskanku." Kini pandangannya mengarah pada langit kelam. Menatap sedih bintang-bintang yang bertaburan diatas sana.

Keluhan Naruto membuat Sakura terkejut. "Karena apa?" Cukup lama menjalin hubungan, mendadak saja datang kabar mengejutkan mengenai mereka. Sangat disayangkan sekali.

Paling tidak hubungan mereka kandas jauh sesudah Sasuke dan Sakura, dan mengenai Hanabi sudah lama mereka berpisah. Sejak Hanabi di kirim ke New York oleh sang Ayah dan memutus panggilan dari orang-orang Jepang.

Putri bungsu Hyuga itu sengaja di kirim keluar negeri agar lebih fokus untuk pendidikan S2, dan menjadikannya sebagai seorang gadis sukses agar mengharumkan nama belakang keluarga.

Sangat merepotkan menjalin hubungan dengan orang-orang berada. Tak hanya Naruto, bahkan Sakura sudah merasakannya. Namun bukan berarti mereka berdua kapok mengenal cinta.

Naruto menyentuh dahi sendiri. "Dia bilang sikapku terlalu dingin." Salahkan saja kesibukan yang membuat waktunya terbatas, namun sayang sekali Shion tak mengerti akan hal tersebut. "…dan tidak romantis."

Sembilan bulan setelah kelulusan mereka, dan selama itu pula Naruto mengabdikan diri disebuah perusahaan ternama. Menjadi arsitek berbakat dan yang dibanggakan oleh para pekerja.

Bahkan Direktur.

Di perusahaan Hasirama Naruto mendapatkan jabatan CEO, dan itu membuat namanya dikenal oleh publik berkat kehebatannya dalam menciptakan karya-karya berguna untuk mereka semua.

Jika dulunya Sakura mampu mengalahkan Naruto, kini saatnya Naruto yang memenangkan peringkat. Sakura kalah jauh.

Tentu saja, sebab hingga saat ini Sakura terus berpindah-pindah tempat kerja. Tak punya kerjaan tetap untuk menjamin masa depan.

Naruto pemenangnya, sebagai si kalah yang payah Sakura hanya mampu memberinya dukungan melalui do'a yang dilakukan setiap saat, terutama sebelum tidur.

Selalu yang terbaik jika itu untuk Naruto.

Sakura menyenggol Naruto dengan iseng. "Itu salahmu. Bersikap dingin kepada kekasih sendiri, tapi berlaku manis dan menggemaskan kalau kepadaku." Ia terkikik genit. "Kau tidak adil tahu."

Tak cuma baru-baru ini, tapi sudah sejak dulu Naruto bersikap begitu manis bila bersama Sakura. Memperlakukan sang teman layaknya seorang kekasih, dan memperlakukan kekasih sendiri seperti teman biasa.

Naruto terlalu mengutamakan Sakura.

"Kau keberatan?"

Sakura kesal karena mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu. "Dasar bodoh!" Ia sangat tidak suka dengan pertanyaan barusan. "Bodoh!"

Makian yang dilontarkan justru melegakan perasaan Naruto. Sadar tak sadar saat ini ia sedang tersenyum sembari menatap lembut wajah cemberut Sakura yang memerah.

"Shion yang memulai, namun ia juga yg mengakhiri hubungan kami. Sudah dua kali seperti ini. Aneh bukan?" Kata pria itu. Masih teringat kenangan lama, saat dimana Shion menyatakan cinta dengan setangkai mawar merah dan Hanabi dengan coklat.

"Artinya mereka bukan jodohmu."

"Kaulah jodohku."

Kini Sakura membalas tatapan teduh dari mata indah Naruto, tapi sesaat kemudian pukulan-pukulan pelan ia berikan pada lengan sang teman.

"Sudah cukup! Kau membuatku malu tahu. Dasar Naruto Bodoh!"

"Aku sadar akan hal itu." Naruto menikmati makian tersebut.

Bibir Sakura mengerucut. "Dasar payah." Ia menyilangkan tangan di dada. Telah berhenti memukuli dan memaki Naruto.

Sejuknya angin pantai menghembus kedua sejoli yang tengah duduk menikmati keindahan alam di bibir pantai, dan yang menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka dalam perjanjian.

Sore setelah pulang kerja Naruto menghubungi Sakura untuk mengajaknya bertemu di pantai, sekaligus memenuhi waktu luang Sakura mengingat lagi-lagi dia berhenti dari tempat kerjanya.

"Apa sudah cukup?"

Sakura diam— enggan menjawab. Naruto memutar tubuh ke arah Sakura sepenuhnya lalu meraih kedua tangan gadis itu, membuatnya turut memutar badan sehingga mereka saling bertatapan.

Persetan dengan sikap lancang, untuk saat ini Naruto hanya ingin mengutarakan yang tersimpan sejak lama dalam hati.

"Kurasa sudah cukup waktu yang selama ini kita habiskan bersama."

Pada akhirnya harapan Sakura tersampaikan setelah melewati penantian yang begitu panjang. Tak sia-sia kedekatan mereka selama ini.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Menikahlah denganku!" Ini bukan pernyataan cinta, namun sebuah lamaran.

Sebelum meminta restu dari kedua orang tua alangkah baiknya mendapat kepastian dari yang di ingikan. Naruto tak ingin gegabah dengan asal mengambil keputusan tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura.

Ini sangat mendadak, mengejutkan namun juga membahagiakan. Sakura terharu dengan pernyataan Naruto yang lebih dari sekedar cinta melainkan kepastian tanpa mengumbar janji-janji palsu.

"Jadilah Ibu dari anak-anakku, dan rawat kami dengan kasih sayang yang kau miliki. Selalu cintai aku sebagai Suamimu dan temani aku hingga masa tua mendatang."

Sakura tidak kuat mendengarkan semua pernyataan manis yang dilontarkan dari bibir Naruto. Kata-katanya sangat menyentuh hati, dan itu membuat Sakura menitikan air mata bahagia.

"Naruto baka!"

 **BUKH!**

Punggung lebar Naruto terhempas diatas pasir kering saat mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba. Sakura menyerangnya dengan kebahagiaan yang menjadikannya kekuatan untuk menjatuhkan Naruto hingga terbaring.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kini Sakura benar-benar menangis. "Sangat mencintaimu." Untuk pertama kali ia dibuat sangat menggilai seseorang. Dialah Naruto Namikaze orangnya.

Bibir tipis itu tengah melengkung ke atas, dan membentuk seulas senyum yang tak kalah bahagia dari Sakura.

Sejak dulu mereka mempunyai rasa yang sama, namun enggan mengungkapkan isi hati karena menghargai perasaan orang-orang yang sangat mencintai mereka.

Sekarang tidak ada lagi penghalang. Mereka berdua sedang sendiri, tidak salah bila menyatakan perasaan.

Jika mengajak berpacaran yang jelas-jelas tidak ada ikatan apapun maka itu terlalu beresiko untuk dilakukan.

Naruto tahu setiap wanita paling benci dengan janji tanpa kepastian mutlak, karena sadar hal yang paling di benci oleh kaum hawa sudah sepantasnya ia memberi kepastian kepada Sakura.

Dan yang belum diketahui adalah kepastian itu sudah lama Naruto persiapkan, dan akan diutarakan apabila mendapat kesempatan untuk memiliki Sakura.

Sekaranglah waktunya mereka untuk bersatu.

Terlalu bahagia, hingga Sakura tak mampu lagi membendung tangis. Kini ia menenggelamkan wajah di leher Naruto, karena baginya itu adalah tempat yang tempat untuk meredam tangis.

"A-aku mau..." Jawaban yang sangat memuaskan. Naruto yakin Sakura pasti tak menolak lamarannya. "…aku mau!"

 **x X x**

Tak mudah menghadapi Ayah Sakura. Beliau cukup galak, namun beruntung beliau menyukai Naruto dengan alasan kepribadian. Selain sopan pria itu juga mandiri.

Patut diacungi jempol.

Sakura pantas untuk dipuji, sebab dia tidak salah memilih pendamping hidup. Naruto calon Suami yang tepat, dan Kizashi bangga akan hal tersebut.

Tentu saja, setelah tahu riwayat hidup Naruto bagaimana mungkin Kizashi bisa menolaknya untuk menghalalkan Sakura. Lelaki blonde itu hidup mandiri, jauh dari orang tua dan tidak meminta kepada orang tua, bukti itu saja sudah cukup untuk Kizashi memberikan kepercayaan atas Sakura kepada Naruto.

Mobil dengan warna kuning kilat itu berhenti melaju setelah tiba didepan pintu gerbang. Sang Supir bergegas keluar, lantas segera mengeluarkan satu buah koper yang disimpan dalam bagasi.

"Kita sudah sampai?" Sakura linglung. Ini bukan Konoha melainkan Kyoto, tempat yang membuat ia merasa asing sendiri.

Disinilah kota kelahiran Naruto. Calon Suami Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum geli. "Ya, baru saja." Pulang kali ini ia akan membawakan sebuah kejutan besar untuk orang tua.

Sejak lulus kuliah Kushina memaksa Naruto untuk memperkenalkan calon Istri kepadanya, namun karena tak berniat serius dengan mantan-mantan lama Naruto pikir belum saatnya sang Ibu mendapatkan menantu.

Mereka tidak layak. Naruto ingin yang bersungguh-sungguh mencintai dirinya tanpa memandang dari segi manapun, seperti apa cara keluarga Uchiha memandang Sakura.

Uchiha dan Hyuga tidak jauh berbeda. Untuk itu sekalian saja Naruto memutus hubungan dengan Hanabi saat tahu kenyataan bahwa para Hyuga tak menyukai dirinya yang dianggap terlahir dari kalangan sederhana.

Mereka hanya belum tahu seluk beluk seorang Naruto Namikaze.

"Disana rumahku." Naruto menunjuk ke arah bangunan yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari dalam lorong.

Terlihat sebuah rumah sederhana yang terletak disebelah kiri mansion megah. Memang kecil namun lebih dari cukup untuk di timpati oleh sepasang Suami dan Istri.

Rumah yang ingin Sakura miliki setelah menikah.

Sewaktu datang ke rumah untuk melamar, Naruto mengatakan kepada Tuan Haruno mengenai rumah yang dicicil sejak mulai bekerja. Sekitar satu tahun setengah lagi rumah itu akan lunas sepenuhnya.

Sakura harap rumah yang Naruto beli sesuai dengan rumah milik kedua orang tuanya, karena ia belum melihat jadi hanya bisa berharap.

"Ada berapa kamar?"

Pertanyaan Sakura cukup membuat Naruto heran. "Enam."

"Enam!?" Gadis itu tampak terkejut.

Naruto bingung sendiri. "I-iya."

Ini membingungkan bagi Sakura. "Rumah sesederhana itu bisa menampung banyak kamar?" Ia rasa ini sangat tidak masuk akal. "...bahkan kamar di rumahku cuma ada tiga. Satu kamarku, dua kamar Kak Sasori, tiga kamar Ayah dan Ibu. Tidak ada kamar untuk tamu."

Tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan langkah saat tiba di depan lorong. "Apa rumah sebesar itu terlalu sederhana bagimu?" Ia memandangi bangunan tinggi di depan mereka. "..menurutku ini terlalu mewah." Sangat mewah.

Sakura terkejut saat melihat seorang wanita keluar dari mansion yang ada disebelah rumah Naruto. Anehnya, perempuan itu terlihat tidak asing di matanya.

Selang beberapa detik berpikir, kini baru dapat Sakura ingat tentang perempuan itu, yang membuatnya terkejut bukan setengah hidup.

"Ibu!" Naruto melambaikan tangan dari tempat mereka berdiri bersama satu buah koper.

Pemilik mansion megah itu adalah Kushina Namikaze, dan baru sekarang Sakura sadari kediaman yang Naruto tunjuk tadi bukanlah rumah sederhana yang ia lihat.

Panggilan tersebut menyentak Kushina. Dengan cepat kepala merahnya menoleh ke asal panggilan familiar tadi.

"Naruto!?" Lelaki pirang yang berdiri disana memang sungguhan. Bukan halusinasi semata sebab terlalu merindukan sang Putra.

Kushina segera berlari ke tempat Naruto berdiri. Pergi menghampiri sang Putra dengan mata berair, tanda air mata haru yang tertahan karena rasa rindu.

Sudah lama Naruto tidak pulang setelah terakhir kali sejak kelulusan, dan sekarang dia datang tanpa memberi kabar. Ini kejutan yang sangat luar biasa bagi Kushina.

Kini Sakura sadar sejak tadi ia salah sasaran dengan mengira rumah kecil yang terletak disebelah mansion Namikaze adalah tempat kediaman kedua orang tua Naruto.

Gadis itu mengutuk diri atas kebodohan sendiri.

Pemikiran dangkal yang sangat memalukan.

Kushina melepas pelukan eratnya tadi. "Kenapa tidak mengabari Ibu, sayang?" Ia menyentuh pipi sang Putra. Meski sudah dewasa kulit itu tetap mulus tanpa jerawat.

Narruto terkekeh. "Ini kejutan untuk Ayah dan Ibu." Sayang sekali saat sore seperti ini Minato masih disibukan dengan pekerjaan kantor. Dia pulang setelah malam menjelang.

Pria itu menggapai tangan Sakura, kemudian menariknya dengan lembut kehadapan Kushina. Memperlihatkan sosok gadis manis dengan rambut _bubble gum_ kepada sang Ibunda.

"Perkenalkan Ibu." Sakura dibuat salah tingkah saat mendapat tatap lembut dari iris _violet_. Wanita dihadapannya itu sama persis seperti yang pernah ia lihat di foto, dan Naruto benar-benar mewarasi paras sang Ibu. "Ini Sakura, calon Istriku."

Jika Kushina berwajah manis, maka menjadikan wajah tampan untuk Naruto. Mereka sangat mirip layaknya Ibu dan Anak.

Kushina menatap lekat paras manis Sakura, lalu bergantian ke mata. _Emerald_ bening itu tampak indah saat menatap.

"Ya ampun! Kau cantik sekali." Bahkan tanpa ragu Kushina menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukan hangat. Memperlakukan gadis yang dicintai oleh Naruto sebagaimana perlakuan kepada anak sendiri. "Naruto sangat beruntung bisa memilikimu."

Sakura tersenyum kaku. Awalnya ia pikir akan mendapat penolakan seperti yang terjadi saat bersama Sasuke, mengingat derajat mereka yang sama tingginya dengan Uchiha.

Kushina menyudahi pelukan mereka. "Siapa nama belakangmu?" Ia menangkup pipi Sakura yang tampak bersemu. Seperti dirinya saat ini.

"Sakura Haruno, Bibi." Baru beberapa menit tapi rasanya seperti sudah lama. Lucu sekali mereka bisa akrab secepat ini.

Sekarang Sakura tahu apa yang membuat Naruto selalu bersikap ramah dan sopan, juga baik hati. Sebab dia terlahir dari keturunan yang sangat menghargai sesama tanpa memandang status sosial.

Ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang menyenangkan.

Kushina melirik Naruto yang sedang tersenyum. Ia mendengus pelan lalu mengajak Sakura masuk dan meninggalkan Naruto dibelakang. "Ne, kau pasti tidak tahu kalau selama ini Naruto sering menceritkan tentang dirimu saat di telfon." Kushina membisikan rahasia Naruto secara diam-diam.

Kalau terbuka itu hanya akan membuat Naruto malu.

Sakura cukup terkejut mendengarnya. "Benar 'kah!?"

Kushina tersenyum lebar. "Itu benar sekali, tapi saat itu kalian masih berteman dan Naruto punya kekasih yang bernama Hanabi Hyuga." Nadanya terdengar sedih. "Syukurlah sekarang kalian sudah bersatu. Tidak ada yang membuat aku sangat bahagia selain melihat Naruto bahagia."

Selain cantik dan awet muda, ternyata Kushina juga cerewet, dan yang Naruto katakan soal kesamaan mereka memang benar.

Sakura mengulum senyum. "Karena saat itu Naruto terlambat memasuki kehidupanku." Ia tersipu.

Kushina bersemu karena mendengar jawaban tersebut. Kisah mereka sama persis seperti masa mudanya bersama Minato. Awalnya teman biasa tapi kemudian menjadi sepasang kekasih usai hubungan mereka kandas bersama mantan.

Disini tak hanya Naruto, bahkan Sakura juga sering kali menceritakan tentang Naruto kepada sang Ibu. Menjelaskan dari fisik, ciri-ciri dan sifat seseorang yang mengisi selama ini senantiasa mengisi hatinya.

Mereka adil bukan.

 **x X x**

"Aku pulang." Minato Namikaze melangkah dengan gontai. Rasa lelah ini membuatnya lesu dan tak bersemangat.

Kali ini yang menyambut kepulangan Minato bukanlah sang Istri tercinta. "Selamat datang!" Melainkan Putra pirang yang sudah lama merantau di luar kota.

Ini kejutan yang tidak biasa. "Naruto! Kau..."

Tak hentinya Sakura terkikik dengan geli bersama Kushina. Melihat-lihat kenangan lama sewaktu Naruto kecil yang tampak imut dan menggemaskan.

Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan merasakan kegemasan yang tak tertahankan.

Keinginan Sakura saat memiliki anak harus punya wajah yang mirip dengan Naruto Junior. Kalau laki-laki pasti akan menjadi anak tampan kelak, namun jika perempuan pastinya berwajah cantik.

Sepertinya itu tidak bisa dibayangkan.

Cukup dalam bayangan rasa gemas itu Sakura rasakan saat ini. Ia jadi tak sabar ingin cepat-cepat menikah dan mempunyai anak bersama Naruto.

"Imut sekali." Jemari Sakura mengusap selembar foto yang tersemat dalam album kenangan. Mengusap lembut wajah imut Naruto cilik, seakan nyata saat disentuh.

Tak disangka Naruto yang dulunya seorang bocah ingusan, cengeng dan manja dapat berkembang menjadi seorang laki-laki sejati, mandiri dan tulus dalam mencitai.

Sakura terkejut saat Naruto mengatakan sebuah penyampaian tentang rahasia pribadi. Dia bilang sudah menabung uang sejak kuliah dulu, dan menyimpannya untuk masa depan Sakura.

Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa selama ini Naruto menunggu Sakura. Tak perlu berpacaran seperti anak-anak jaman sekarang jika memang jodoh ada di depan mata, hanya saja mereka dijodohkan oleh Tuhan tidak untuk pacaran.

Tuhan menghantar mereka pada perbuatan yang benar.

"Ini Kakak Naruto?" Seorang pria berambut merah seperti Kushina terlihat sedang bersama Naruto, dan inilah kali pertama ia melihat kakak Naruto yang dulu pernah diceritakan.

Perlu diketahui, sejak dulu hanya Sakura seorang yang tahu latar belakang Naruto, namun tak sepenuhnya.

"Namanya Nagato. Sekarang dia sudah menikah dan punya dua anak." Mengingat Nagato, Kushina pun jadi merindukan putra sulungnya itu. "Akan kuperkenalkan kau dengan Nagato."

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. Benar-benar ada keluarga berderajat tinggi yang baik hati, karena sebelumnya ia tak pernah bertemu seperti orang-orang di keluarga Naruto.

"Sakura..." Si pemilik nama langsung menatap ke arah panggilan tersebut.

Naruto yang tengah merangkul Minato tersenyum kepada dua wanita disana. "Ini Ayahku." Ucapnya memperkenalkan sang Ayah kepada Sakura yang merupakan calon Istrinya dalam waktu beberapa bulan kedepan.

Lelaki setengah baya dengan rambut pirang itu juga tersenyum. Selebar senyum yang Naruto ulas. "Boleh juga seleramu." Ia membisikan telinga sang Putra.

Tak buruk, atau bahkan sangat bagus. Minato mendapatkan seorang gadis cantik seperti Kushina, dan tentunya akan menjadi generasi muda setelah mereka.

Sakura terus menatap kedua lelaki pirang disana. Mereka berdua miliki ukurang badan yang sama tinggi, lalu rambut pirang dan mata biru.

Jika sebelumnya Sakura bilang Naruto sangat mirip dengan Kushina, kini ia mengklaimnya. Ayah dan anak yang sedang berdiri disana benar-benar mirip, seperti kembar seiras.

Tampaknya akan ada banyak makhluk pirang di keluarga Namikaze kelak.

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **End**

 **A/N:** Yo! Saya kembali. Cuman sebentar, terus kembali khilaf. Oke, ini fict ini karya salah satu teman saya, dan dia tidak mau disebutkan namanya. Yah, mungkin kalian bakal tahu kalau melihat gaya tulisannya. Jadi… bukan saya yang buat, dan saya bertugas untuk mempublishnya saja.

Serta mensortir Fict ini bila terjadi kesalahan.

Oke, maaf kalau ada salah kata atau apalah….

Dan….

 **Happy NaruSaku day! Telat btw.**

 _ **Shinn out! Adios!**_


End file.
